A Past Best Forgotten
by BlissfulMagic
Summary: Rangiku has a horrid nightmare in which her past in unfolded.


_**Er...Hi...Hitsugaya Junior came up with the story idea and helped me write it...go read his stuuuff :3 **_

_**-Bliss**_

Waking with a start and a fresh scream, Rangiku clutched her racing heart. Memories flooded her mind. Memories of things she wished she'd never remembered.

"Rangiku, are you alright?!" Hitsugaya stood in the doorway.

"Oh, captain! I had the worst dream, but something inside me tells me that it wasn't just a dream...Captain I think I remembered my previous life!" Rangiku looked up at Hitsugaya with frightened eyes.

"Start at the beginning Rangiku. I'm here for you." And with that Rangiku dove into her tale.

"It was a normal day, you see. I had just left my job and was getting ready to go home. I was working at a high ended business as a secretary. It was a stressful job since my boss was a slavedriver. If it want for the fact that it paid the bills, I would have quit long ago. I was walking to my car with a feeling of dread. As usual I didn't want to go home. The previous night my husband, Norio, and I had gotten into a fight over his habit of getting drunk and spending so much money. I was worried that soon he would lose his job and we wouldn't make it.

"I secretly thought he was gambling. Whenever I tried to adress the issue he would hit me and tell me to know my place. I would drop the subject because I was fearful of him. He was a strong man, tall and built. When I had first met him he had been charming and so kind. After we were married though...things changed. He became violent and didn't seem to care if her hurt me or not. I was always so scared to be alone with him. I would invite family over just so that we weren't alone. It didn't stop him since once they left he would release his anger upon me.

"That night as I drove to my home, my stomach sank lower and lower. I pulled into the drive way and turned off the car. Reluctant to go inside, I just sat there. In the next instant my car door was opened and I was yanked out. I went limp and motionless. He asked me what I was doing just sitting there. I told him it was nothing. He didn't like that reply so he struck me across the face. It was obvious he had been drinking.

"His breath smelled of alcohol and his eyes were bloodshot. I begged him to let me go, but he just gripped my arm tighter. My eyes began to fill with tears. Norio yanked me up so I was standing and told me to walk. For fear he would kill me, I followed him inside. When we got into the living room, he released me, turned on the T.V., and told me to make him dinner and bring him another drink. I did as I was told, frightened he might hurt me again. When I set his food in front of him, he brushed my hair out of my face. He tisked to himself and told be to be sure to cover the bruise in the morning. He didn't want anyone asking questions or being concerned. I wasn't to be pitted or helped.

"I nodded but felt anger rise inside me. He pulled me down to sit next to him saying his lovey wife should always be by his side. Once again I relented. He began to watch all different kinds of shows. When I realized he was completely emersed, I saw my chance. I told him that I was tired and wished to go to bed. He waved me off, not paying attention. I walked into the bedroom and collapsed onto the huge white bed. I cried until I couldn't breathe. I didn't hear any sound coming from the living room other than the T.V., so I thought he had passed out in his chair. It was a costly mistake.

"The door was suddenly kicked open and Norio had a cruel twisted look on his face. He told me that he was tired of my questions and of my constant nagging about money. A wives job was to come at her hunsbands beck and call and always do as he said, no questions. He said he blamed me for the fact that he was spending so much money. He said it was because I never talked to him anymore. He took a fistful of my hair and pushed me to the floor. I cried out in pain and felt hair ripping out from my scalp. Norio then said that he was going to end that problem tonight. With her.

"My next mistaked was that I hadn't noticed that he had a gun in his hand. He shot me. Then shot again. And again. Cursing me with each bullet. My vision blurred and my body was on fire. I could feel myself slipping away. The last image, that is now burned into my mind was the picture of him face twisted in amusement and something sinister. He had gotten what he wanted. He had ended his problem...Captain I don't want to remember these things. His face, I feel, will haunt me forever...and that-that is too much for me to handle!" Rangiku stared at her captain, tears streaming down her face. She made no sound as she cried. Her sorrow was seeping into Hitsugaya.

He hated seeing his lieutenant like this. He couldn't stand it. But, how can she remember her past. No one else in the soul society can. There were many stories to this conflict. Now was not the time to answer the questions, he had to comfort Rangiku.

Rangiku was bawling. She knew this was the past. Hitsugaya hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder. She had to bend down to be level with him. He whispered soft comforting words and patted her back.

"We can erase your memory." suggested Hitsugaya.

"No. How can you say that. I won't remember you or my new life, my better life. Plus, I am going to get revenge." replied Rangiku. Rangiku stood up with shaky legs, then fell and broke down again. Rangiku crawled to her bed and layed down. Hitsugaya layed with her. Then he got up and made hole in the ceiling. Showing a perfect view of the stars.

"I know you like the stars." said Hitsugaya, smiling over at her. He wanted to make her feel better. To see her smile again.

"Thank you," replied Rangiku. She grabbed his hand. "You are my family."

They fell asleep holding hands and smiling at the stars.

Rangiku woke up to a scream that came from her mouth. Hitsugaya was sitting on the edge of the ceiling. Hitsugaya gave her a look, a worried look.

"It's back. The memories are back. I have to get revenge!" shouted Rangiku. She dashed out the door.

"Wait!" Hitsugaya followed right after her. He couldn't let her do it alone. Not in her current condition.


End file.
